


His Sunshine

by JKara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Baby, Baby Calem, Backstory, Father-Son Relationship, Headcanon, Kalos-chihou | Kalos
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKara/pseuds/JKara
Summary: Augustin n’avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était encore jeune, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui pour affronter les responsabilités de la vie d’adulte. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait toujours pensé, jusqu’à ce soir-là.Ce bébé, qu’il tenait dans ses bras avec mille précautions, était le sien. Ce soir, il était devenu père.AU où le Professeur Platane devient le père de Calem - Inspiré par Chansons de Piano, de DarkLux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chansons de Piano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296725) by [DarkLux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLux/pseuds/DarkLux). 



Augustin ne réalisait pas encore complètement ce qui lui arrivait. Il se tenait debout, immobile, tremblant à l’idée que sa vie entière venait peut-être de s’effondrer devant lui. 

  


Il n’avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était encore jeune, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui pour affronter les responsabilités de la vie d’adulte. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait toujours pensé, jusqu’à ce soir-là. 

  


Il savait que ce moment devait arriver un jour… mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que ce serait si tôt, et surtout maintenant, alors qu’il était sur le point de concrétiser son rêve ? 

  


Ce soir où toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclat, alors qu’il tenait entre ses bras celui qui aurait dû faire sa joie et sa fierté. S’il n’avait été le fruit d’un soir, d’un seul soir de perdition. 

  


Il ne pouvait en vouloir à cet enfant d’être né au mauvais moment. Il était le seul coupable, et il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait l’abandonner à son sort. 

  


Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus fuir ses responsabilités. Il allait devoir les affronter, et assumer ce nouveau rôle que la vie venait de lui confier. 

  


Ce bébé, qu’il tenait dans ses bras avec mille précautions, était le sien. Ce soir, il était devenu père.

  


_ Il avait un fils.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Le taxi roulait seul à travers les rues vides d’un quartier chic d’Illumis, bravant la pluie qui tombait au dehors et clapotait sur les pavés des trottoirs déserts. A travers les gouttes qui ruisselaient contre la vitre, Dianthéa regardait les façades des immeubles au dehors défiler, seulement éclairés par les lueurs blafardes des lampadaires.

  
Elle était crispée dans son siège, engoncée dans un long manteau blanc enfilé à la va-vite par dessus un costume de danseuse étoile. Ses doigts agitaient nerveusement un portable éteint, trahissant son angoisse et son impatience d’arriver à destination.

 

Dire qu’il y a une heure, elle se trouvait encore à des lieues d’ici, dans une chambre d’hôtel bien chaude. Elle venait à peine de la regagner après une journée harassante de tournage, quand elle avait reçu à cette heure tardive… un message très inquiétant.

 

 _“Ton frère m’a appelé il y a une heure pour que je vienne le chercher en voiture,_ avait crépité la voix à l’autre bout de la ligne. _Quand je l’ai récupéré, il avait un bébé dans les bras, visiblement un nouveau-né. Il m’a expliqué la situation du bout des lèvres durant le trajet, et depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il n’a plus décroché un mot. Il semble sous le choc.”_

 

Aussitôt avait-elle raccroché qu’elle s’était empressée de partir, attrapant à la volée son sac et un manteau. Sans hésiter, elle était descendue dans la rue, le froid mordant ses genoux sous son collant léger. Elle avait hélé un chauffeur de taxi, qui fumait une cigarette un peu plus en contrebas.

 

Ils roulaient maintenant depuis une demi-heure, et la pluie s’était mêlée peu à peu à la nuit. La radio crépitait au son d’un vieux morceau d’opéra. D’habitude, elle adorait écouter ces musiques pour se détendre… mais ce soir-là, rien ne semblait pouvoir parvenir calmer son anxiété grandissante.

 

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois, depuis son déménagement à Illumis, que Dianthéa et son frère ne s’étaient pas revus. Eux qui avaient toujours étés liés comme les doigts de la main, et prenaient toujours le temps de prendre des nouvelles de l’un et de l’autre, ils avaient tous deux dû mettre leur vie personnelle entre parenthèses ces derniers temps.

 

Elle, alors que le tournage de son film était sur le point d’être finalisé et que son emploi du temps débordait désormais régulièrement sur sa nuit, en plus de la préparation imminente de sa promotion. Lui, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer le concours d’entrée vers la plus prestigieuse grande école de la région, dont il rêvait depuis des années et pour laquelle il avait consacré deux ans de révisions intenses.

 

Elle avait espéré le revoir dans de meilleures circonstances, mais elle savait que l’heure ne serait pas aux retrouvailles.

  
Les minutes parurent des heures, quand enfin le chauffeur fit s’arrêter la voiture dans une magnifique allée bordée d’immeubles anciens, aux immenses fenêtres. Il s’agissait de l’un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville.

  
Après avoir remercié le chauffeur d’un signe de tête, elle ouvrit la portière avec empressement et sortit dans la rue. Ses chaussons plats glissaient contre les pavés détrempés, mais elle courait tout de même le long du trottoir en bravant la pluie. Elle parvint à une lourde porte en bois massif, qu’elle poussa de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à l’intérieur.

 

Une douce chaleur régnait dans le hall d’entrée, dont elle profita quelques instants tout en reprenant son souffle. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre faisait luire des escaliers de marbre, dont elle s’empressa de gravir les marches deux à deux.

 

Une fois arrivée au troisième étage, elle fit quelques pas vacillants dans le couloir, épuisée par sa montée. Des cris lui parvenaient de l’intérieur de l’un des appartements.

 

_Est-ce que cela viendrait de l’appartement de Palermo ?..._

 

Elle toqua doucement à la porte, puis plus fermement, en espérant que quelqu’un pourrait l’entendre malgré le vacarme ambiant. Elle réussit à discerner des pas à l’intérieur, avant que la porte ne s’ouvre devant elle.

 

Une dame assez âgée, aux cheveux grisonnants, se tenait droite sur le perron. Malgré l’heure tardive, elle était habillée élégamment, portant comme à son habitude un complet gris sombre drapé gracieusement d’une écharpe rouge.

 

“Tu es donc vraiment venue, soupira-t-elle en l’invitant à rentrer d’un signe de tête. Entre vite, tu dois être trempée jusqu’aux os. Quelle idée de venir sous cette tempête !”

 

Dianthéa fit quelques pas à l’intérieur tout en retirant son manteau. Son regard s’arrêta sur le grand miroir accroché en face d’elle, et elle ne put s’empêcher de serrer les dents en apercevant son reflet. Non pas à cause de sa robe complètement froissée, ni de sa coiffure échevelée, ou même de son visage rendu rougeâtre par sa course dans les escaliers.

 

Non, ce qui la marqua le plus, c’est l’inquiétude qu’elle put lire dans les traits de son hôte. A travers les fines lignes de sa bouche crispée, de ses sourcils inhabituellement froncés. De la raideur de ses doigts sur la poignée de porte lorsqu’elle la referma derrière elle d’un claquement sec.

 

“Malgré tout, je suis tout de même soulagée que tu sois là, continua-t-elle d’un ton grave. Désormais, ton frère va avoir besoin de nous pour le soutenir face aux épreuves qui l’attendent.”

 

Ses mots firent frissonner Dianthéa. Bien que sa voix était ferme, elle savait que la vieille dame ne faisait que cacher son désemparement derrière son air impassible. Jamais, depuis toutes ces années, elle n’avait pu la voir ainsi.

 

Quelque chose avait changé ce soir-là.

_“Palermo, comment le petit va-t-il ?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Les commentaires, remarques et questions sont très appréciés !
> 
> Cet AU est inspiré par certains headcanons de Ryuttk3, que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr. 
> 
> L'histoire est inspirée par la Fanfic "Chansons de Piano", de DarkLux, et que je conseille aux anglophones !


End file.
